Love is in the air
by CalzonaRizzlesX
Summary: Arizona and Callie just started dating and someone from Callie's past suddenly shows up...
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: I don't own them and it's a big shame... :)

Author's note: This is my first fic. I'm polish so I might have done some grammar mistakes. If I did and I'm sure I did I apologize. Please be understanding.

Summary: Arizona and Callie just begun dating and someone from Callie's past suddenly shows up...

_**CHAPTER 1**_

It was one month after Erica had left her and it was one month after Arizona had kissed her in that dirty bathroom at Joe's. She sat up from the chair near the patient room and took a deep breath. Her eyes darted from the floor of the hospital hallway to the nurse station were Arizona stand. She walked over and left the chart she was fulling on the desk.

"Hello Calliope." She heard greeting from her.

"Hi, how are you?" She asked not really knowing what the hell she was doing.

"I just did successful Appendectomy on a 9 year old."

"That's great." _That's great? _She thought. _Appendectomy is a simple, routine procedure for crying out loud! You should've thought about something better than that to say! _She blamed herself.

"And what about you?" She broke her thoughts.

"Few broken arms and twisted ankle for now but I'm looking forward to something more difficult to repair." She smirked and Arizona did the same.

"Where are you heading?" Pediatric surgeon asked.

"To the cafeteria. I haven't really got the time to eat lunch." Callie smiled. "Do you want to join me?"

"I'd love to cause I'm starving." She smiled with dimples all over her cheeks.

Couple of minutes later they were talking, eating and sitting near Callie's favorite table at the cafeteria. She didn't notice Mark Sloan who stood behind her back.

"Sapphic Salad?" He asked from behind her with huge grin on his face.

"Shut up Sloan." She said with a smirk.

"What? I'm just saying." He said.

"I know exactly what you were thinking of so..."

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yes." She rolled her eyes.

"I'm leaving now but we'll go back to this conversation later Torres." He smiled and walked away.

"What was that all about?" Arizona asked a little confused.

"Forget about it. He's just being an ass." They laughed.

"So, I was thinking and maybe you'd want to go out with me sometime?" Callie asked a little scared but she didn't show it.

"Yes. I'd love to." Arizona smiled.

As Callie heard the answer she felt butterfly's in her stomach. She felt pure joy and couldn't wait for her date with Arizona even though she didn't know when the date would be happening. She got over her feelings and finally said. "Maybe tomorrow? When does your shift ends?"

"Eight."

"Great. I'll meet at Joe's 8:30?"

"See you there." Blonde smiled and got up from her chair. "I've got to go now. I have a surgery in about fifteen minutes."

"Go kick some surgery ass." She smirked as Arizona smiled and walked away.

* * *

Please review! If you liked it I will upload more chapters soon.


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2**_

It was 7:30pm and Arizona was walking out from the scrub room. She was excited about this evening, about date with Callie. She filled the chart of her last patient for today and was heading to the attendings locker room to change. She was surprised when she noticed that it was already nine. She rushed as she walked out from the hospital and didn't notice when she shrugged a tall, blonde woman who was walking in. She didn't care. All she was thinking about was to go home and prepare herself for Callie. She wanted to look beautiful... for Callie.

xxx

Callie was sitting at the bar with her drink. She already ordered wine, red and white just in case Arizona preferred white. She knew she felt something for the pediatric surgeon and it didn't scared her at all, honestly, she was surprised that it didn't. She was happy.

The door opened and Arizona walked in. She saw her date. Raven haired woman was sitting at the bar waving at her. She walked over to the bar and took a seat next to Callie.

"Hi, Sorry I'm late. The last surgery took longer than I suspected." She told Callie.

"No need to be sorry. Remember, I am surgeon too I do understand that these things happen." She smiled.

The evening was going smooth, there was no pressure. There was a lot of flirt and wine. But they didn't get drunk before they decided to head to Callie's apartment. Once they stepped in, Callie asked.

"Want some more wine?"

Arizona shook her head. She walked over to Callie and placed her hands around Callie's waist. She pulled the object of her lust near her reducing the space between them.

"Oh, what do you want to do then?" Callie asked sarcastically. But Arizona didn't say another word. She just catched her in a soft, deep kiss.

xxx

The next morning Callie woke up with a huge smile on her face. She was lying beside the most beautiful woman she has ever seen and as she looked at her she noticed that Arizona was smiling.

"What are you smiling about?" She asked softly.

"Cause I'm here..." She said without opening her eyes.

"Oh, yeah?" She said with a grin. Arizona opened her eyes and softly kissed Callie.

"Good morning." Callie said quietly when they broke apart. Arizona looked at the clock.

"We need to go to work." She said.

"I don't want to..." Callie complained.

"I know Calliope but who will save all those people?"

"Oh, alright..." Callie said a little disappointed looking like a child who didn't get his candy.

They ate their breakfast and drank their coffee. All the time there was kissing and holding hands. They were heading to the hospital. As they stopped in front of the elevator waiting for it and still holding their hands Mark showed up.

"Really Big Trauma, huh Torres?" He asked with a grin on his face.

As Callie rolled her eyes she answered. "I have good mood today, your stupid jokes won't work on me Sloan." She smirked.

"What trauma?" Arizona asked.

"It's nothing. I told you, he's just being an ass." Arizona laughed.

"I am not an ass, I'm charming." He said with fake annoyance.

"You're not gonna fool us." Callie joked.

The sound of the elevator could be heard and the door opened. All of them walked in. Callie kept a hold on Arizona's waist as she did same. They were whispering something to each other.

"You know I'm standing right here?" Mark asked rhetorically. But they didn't pay attention to him. The elevator stopped at some floor and a blonde, tall, blue eyed woman walked in. She had a little shocked look on her face when she saw Callie and Arizona hugging. She just stood back to the 'crowd', didn't say anything. The couple was too busy with each other to notice her. But Mark did and had the same grin that the woman had as she walked in to the elevator. He was shocked, shocked and confused.

"Callie!" He whispered to her and shrugged her in the arm. She didn't look at him.

"Leave it Sloan." She said.

"But Callie!" He insisted.

"I'm a little busy here." She said still looking at Arizona.

"Sapphic Salad, you know and Big Trauma, remember?" He tried to get to her.

"What? Are you on drugs?" And in this moment she turned around to face him. She saw her, the tall, blonde woman. "Erica?" She whispered. Arizona looked at her frightened face then at the woman, so called by Callie, Erica. _Erica? What Erica...?_She thought. And after while she remembered. _OH MY GOD_ _!_ She panicked in her mind what could be seen by the look upon her face.

"Calliope are you alright?" Arizona asked.

"Wh-What?" She asked shaking her head in disbelieve.

Erica walked out from the elevator pretending that she didn't hear and left Callie in shock.

* * *

More soon. Promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER 3**_

"I mean, she's back or what? Didn't she left, got a new job in New York?" Callie said in anger.

"Calm down Callie. I'm sure there is a pretty good explanation for all of this." Mark said as he took a sip of his soda, sitting at the cafeteria.

"She left me, Mark, not even saying goodbye. It's been a month already. I'm doing fine and I'm happy and all of the sudden she's showing up like nothing happened!"

"I think you should talk to her." She heard familiar voice from behind her back. She turned around and saw Arizona.

"I'll better leave you two alone." Mark said and walked away.

"You need a closure Calliope." Arizona said as she sat next to Callie.

"Yeah, I know." She said softly. "But it's hard, you know? Seeing her again, it's hard."

"I know but you need to do this. Remember that I'll always be here for you." She rubbed her back in comfort.

"Really?" Callie asked.

"You know I wll." She said and hugged her. She kissed her forehead gently. Arizona knew that even if they had only one date with each other she couldn't just sit and watch as Callie was hurting. She knew she was falling in love with her but didn't know that Callie felt the same way about her. She felt good in Arizona's arms. She felt protected.

"Thank you." Callie said as they broke apart.

"No problem." The blonde said and smiled.

xxx

"The witch on her broom is back." Cristina said to Meredith as she walked over to her.

"Who are you referring to?" Meredith asked.

"Hahn! Don't tell me you haven't heard." Cristina said.

"No, I haven't. She's back?"

"Yang, you're on my service today. Read the chart and prepare to scrub in." Cristina heard Erica and she passed her the chart of the patient and walked away.

"I don't know why she's back but I like this new side of her." She smirked and started to studying the chart. "Shit!" She said after a while.

"What?" Meredith asked confused.

"Callie is on this case too."

"You're right, this is shit. Better go and find her before Hahn will."

"Yeah, see you later. I hope she's alright and Hahn haven't found her already." Cardio goddess said.

"I hope so too." Meredith said and Cristina rushed to find her roommate.

xxx

"Dr. Hahn." Mark said as he walked over to the OR board.

"Dr. Sloan. It's nice to see you again." Erica said with obvious sarcasm in her voice.

"So... Are you here for a consult or what?"

"No. As a matter of fact I'm here to work. I'm back."

"What? So why did you leave? What was that all about?" Mark said a little shocked.

"I don't think that is any of your business. Now, if you'll excuse me I have hearts to fix." And she walked away leaving Mark completely confused with a meaning look upon his face.

"Some nurse said 'no' to you? Wait... you have Little Grey now, did she say 'no' to you?" Callie joked when she saw his face.

"What? Oh... no. I-I had..."

"You're mumbling, what happened? Your charm stopped working?" Callie said still joking.

"I had a little conversation with Erica."

"Oh..." Her good mood left her.

"I asked her why she's here and apparently she's back for good."

"Yeah, I thought so too when I found out that I would be working with her on some trauma patient."

"Are you alright?" Cristina shouted when she ran at Callie trying to catch a breath.

"I'm fine. I assume you know about Hahn..." Callie said.

"Of course I know! I love cardio remember? I was shocked when she said that I can scrub in with her on a surgery. I didn't even have to ask or start sucking up. I really don't know what's up with her. As soon as I read on the chart that you're on the case too I had to find out if you're alright." When she was saying this Mark was already gone.

"I think I'm alright. For now. I haven't had the chance to speak to her. Arizona is helping me get through this. She's really great."

"Okay, I think I am not needed here anymore then. Your roller skate girl is riding." She pointed at Arizona, turned around and left.

"Hey!" Arizona said gliding to Callie. She grabbed her arms in order to steady herself. "Did you talked to her?" She asked.

"No, but I feel that I'm gonna be able to do that soon. I'm working on a patient with her who have a crashed arm and problems with heart obviously."

"I think you should..." Arizona cut off when she saw a blonde behind Callie.

"What's up with you?" Callie said and looked at where Arizona was looking.

"Dr. Torres. I'm hoping you've read the chart. Surgery is in half an hour."

"Uhm, uh, yes, of course, I did." Callie said.

"Great, see you in the OR." Then she left.

"She's acting like nothing happened." Arizona said.

"She's acting like nothing happened." Callie said obviously not hearing that Arizona just said that. "She's not even avoiding me. I thought that she would be embarrassed or something for not saying goodbye, for walking away from me!" She shouted. Everybody in the hallway turned around and was staring at her. As Arizona saw this she grabbed Callie's hand and leaded her to the closest on-call room.

"Calliope, you need to calm down for a minute." She said and quietly closed the door. "You need to focus. Don't let her to get to you. You didn't even talk to her for real yet and she's already made you upset."

"I'm sorry, you're right. I think I should talk to her before the surgery."

"No, Calliope. You need to talk to her after surgery. You'll be there, in the OR, with her. Your emotions can have an effect on your work. You need to calm down. You need to think about everything you want to tell her."

"Yeah, you're right I think. Can you stay here with me until I have to go?" Callie asked with pleading eyes.

"I can't even imagine where I could be if not here." Arizona said softly and hugged her girlfriend.

Twenty minutes later Callie was relaxed lying comfortably in Arizona's arms. She didn't feel anger anymore, she felt happiness.

"You need to go now. Your surgery is in 10 minutes." She said.

"Yeah, I know. See you later."

"Of course." Arizona said and kissed Callie softly on the lips. Callie stood up and left the room. Arizona stayed though. She had to think. She couldn't figure out how after only one night together Callie was waking the deepest feelings in her. But it didn't matter much cause she was happy with her. Also she was worried. Callie's ex was here, her first. What if the old feelings will back? Then she would be alone, without the person who could wake up feelings that she didn't even knew existed, without the person she was caring about so much.

* * *

What do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Thank you Rosalie Duquesne for all your help on this one, I really appriciate it! :D

_**CHAPTER 4**_

The surgery went smooth, without any complications. Erica walked into the scrub room and saw Callie. She remembered the thing they had once in the scrub room. That thing when she told her that she doesn't make friends easily. She was hurt then but she knew that she was hurting Callie now by not talking to her, acting like nothing ever happened between them. She didn't know how to do this, it was easy to act like this, not to bring up the old story that felt so fresh now. Erica knew that she was supposed to talk to her, to tell her that she was sorry; but she didn't know how. Then and there, when she looked at her face, at her eyes, those beautiful, brown eyes it hit her. She opened her mouth to say everything she wanted to but she was cut off by Callie.

"The surgery went pretty well. Great job Dr. Hahn," Callie was now acting like nothing happened.

"Yes, thank you," Erica said and watched as Callie walked out. She missed her opportunity.

When she walked out from the scrub room she didn't feel good. She thought that if she'd treat Erica just as Erica treated her she would feel better. She didn't, she felt ashamed for doing that, for not speaking to her like she planned to do first. She was thinking that if Erica felt that way too, maybe even worse. Maybe she was just scared.

Erica stood there not really knowing what just happened. Why couldn't she just say it? Before Callie cut her off, before she walked out, Erica thought that she could say it. But then Callie was acting like this. It finally hit her that she was hurting her much worse than she thought. She was about to leave the scrub room when the doors suddenly opened. Callie walked in and closed the door behind her.

"We need to talk," She said.

"Uhm, uh, yea. But now? Here?"

"If you don't mind," Callie said firmly.

"Okay..." Erica said.

"Why did you leave me without saying a word or even goodbye?" Callie asked. Erica could feel the pain in her voice.

"It was hard for me, Callie. I shared my feelings with you and you just freaked out. You could have told me if it was too soon, you know? And then you slept with Mark. I felt hurt and I didn't know how to deal with it, so I left. I thought that it was a good idea. Not saying goodbye was easier. Then after a month of not seeing you I realized that I couldn't do it and I decided to come back."

"I know I should talk to you but I didn't know how to deal with it either. You were so open with that you're 'so gay', you told me I was your glasses, you cried in my bed. I freaked out, I know but I didn't have guts to say it. I was scared."

"I'm sorry Callie. I know I shouldn't throw this on you like that but I was excited to find out something so new about myself, I just wasn't thinking. I cared about you and maybe there was something more but I came back cause I missed you, I missed my best friend," Erica said wiping tear from Callie's cheek.

"Me too. I missed you, too, so much. You don't even know how much. I'm glad to have my best friend back," Callie said with tears in her eyes and hugged her.

"I'm happy that we talked."

"Me too..." Callie laughed through tears.

Arizona was standing near the nurse station fulling the chart of her patient and suddenly she felt strong arms pulling her back. She was in the on-call room now pressed at the doors feeling kisses on her neckline and her jaw. Finally she felt a passionate kiss on her lips. She pushed Callie on the bed, hands under her dark blue scrubs.

"You seem happy," Arizona said putting kisses on Callie's belly.

"I am," Callie whispered and suddenly the doors opened.

"I was told that you..." She suddenly stopped, "Eww, McNasty." Callie and Arizona didn't see who walked in but as soon as Callie heard the last word she knew.

"Cristina what..." And she paused as well when she saw who that was. "McNasty, seriously Erica?" She asked with a grin.

"I think I'm spending too much time with Yang." They both laughed. Arizona looked pretty confused from what Erica noticed.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I should leave you alone," Erica said.

"No, it's okay. You wanted to tell me something, right?" Callie said.

"Uhm, yes. There are some problems with patient's arm. I think you should check on it."

"Yes, of course."

"You should go now," Arizona finally said to Callie.

"You sure?" Callie asked.

"Of course Calliope, it's your patient." Arizona Callie heard giggling.

"What's so funny?" Callie asked.

"Calliope? Seriously?" Erica said, still giggling.

"It's my full name Erica, don't laugh."

"Sorry, you're right, I won't. And sorry to you to Dr...?" Erica asked, referring to Arizona.

"Arizona Robbins," Arizona said.

"It's nice to meet you Dr. Robbins, I'm Erica."

"It's nice to meet you too," Arizona said as she stood up and shook her hand.

"What specialty?" Erica asked.

"Pediatrics."

"So, you're working with kids."

"Yes, she does," Callie said as she walked over to both women, "We should go to our patient now."

"You right, we should go," Erica said. Callie kissed Arizona on the lips. "See you after your shift?"

"Of course." Arizona said brightly and they walked out, Callie and Erica their way and Arizona hers.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Sorry for not updating so long but my muse went somewhere :) Anyway... She's back and this is what she brought over xD Hope you like it! R&R Please!

_**CHAPTER 5**_

Callie was in her apartment, sitting on the couch and watching some boring TV show that was on. Cristina was in the hospital, her shift didn't end yet so she didn't even have someone she could talk to. A knock on the door answered her prayers. She stood up and rushed to open it. She saw Erica standing with wine.

"Like old times? Trash talk?" she asked.

"Erica Hahn, you're reading in my mind," Callie smiled and let Erica in. She was happy to have her best friend back in her life. They sat on the couch drinking their wine. They was already enjoying each other's company.

"So Torres how did you meet...What did Yang say? Roller skate girl?" Erica smirked.

"It was really surprising actually. When you left I was really upset. I was at Joe's that night and went to the bathroom. I was crying at the sink and suddenly she showed up. She was talking how people were lining up for me. When I asked her to give me some names she kissed me."

"Not bad, not bad..." Erica smiled.

"You! Why you are so nice to Cristina?" Callie asked, suspicious.

"I know I was pretty mean to her but I had some time to think and I figured out that she's talented and has really good potential to be a successful cardio surgeon. I decided to help her with that... Although her pet names are hard to forget." The doors suddenly opened and Cristina walked in with Arizona behind her.

"Here's your McBony girlfriend," Cristina said.

"Case in point," Erica said through the laughter she was sharing with Callie. Cristina and Arizona stood there really confused as Callie and Erica continued laughing.

"What they are laughing about?" Arizona whispered in Cristina's ear.

"Do I look like I'd know that?" Cristina asked rhetorically and disappeared into her bedroom. Arizona walked over to Callie who already calmed down. She greeted her with a kiss on the lips and sat beside her. In that moment Erica's pager went off.

"911, I have to go. I had fun. See you tomorrow Callie and you too Dr. Robbins," Erica said.

"Please, call me Arizona."

"Well, only if you'll call me Erica."

"Deal." Arizona said and smiled just as Callie did when she saw that her best friend and her girlfriend getting along so well. Arizona and Erica shook hands. Erica gave friendly kiss on the cheek to Callie and walked out from the apartment. Arizona sat on Callie's lap and put hand on her cheek rubbing Callie's lips with her thumb. Then Cristina re-entered the kitchen.

"Keep it to yourself, would ya?" she said as she saw the hugging couple on the couch.

"Back off Cristina, I'm enjoying the moment," Callie grinned and kissed Arizona.

"Get a room... Where's Hahn?" she asked. "I thought that you're gonna do the 'girl talk'," Cristina said sarcastically.

"She was called to the hospital, 911," Arizona said.

"What? There's cardio trauma..." but she didn't finish. She grabbed her jacket and ran out the apartment.

"We're alone..." Callie said as she leaned into Arizona and kissed her, imstantly deepening the kiss. Callie was now kissing her neckline while massaging her breasts. Arizona moaned. She stood up. She reached for Callie's hand which grabbed hers and followed her into the bedroom. Then the most unwelcome sound was heard – the beeping pager. Callie groaned in disgust. _'Now? Are you freaking kidding me?_' she thought and looked at her pager. 911, she had to go.

"I have to go," she said.

"To bad..." Arizona teased her. She walked over to Callie and kissed her deeply.

"Mmm..." Callie groaned as they tore apart. "Don't tempt me. Please, it's hard enough without you tempting me," Callie said and Arizona grinned.

"Oh, I'm sorry. When you're back I'll make it up to you," She leaned over to Callie and just as she was about to kiss her again she moved back and walked into the bedroom closing the doors behind her.

"Seriously?" Callie said looking up. Then she left with dropped shoulders.

xxx

When Callie was back it was already two in the morning. She had previously asked Cristina to spend the night in the hospital because she wanted to spend her night with the blond in her arms.

As she walked into the bedroom she saw candles and the blonde beauty in sexy lingerie on the bed... sleeping. Callie wasn't disappointed though. When she saw what Arizona did for her, all of this to be the perfect night she didn't need to have sex anymore. She just wanted to lie in her arms.

Callie stripped, put on her pajamas and outed the candles. She lay down on the bed sliding her arms around Arizona's little waist, her back to Callie's front. Then as Callie pressed her body to the other one she felt something. _How?_ She thought. _How this is possible to feel such a strong feelings to another person after only two weeks of dating them?_ Callie was thinking. Cause then and there, in that moment, she realized that it was the love at first sight, or, rather, from first kiss.

"I love you." She whispered and closed her eyes, sure that Arizona was sleeping and didn't hear her. Cause the last thing she wanted to do was to freak her out by saying it too early. The problem was that Arizona wasn't asleep. She opened her eyes as soon as she felt warm body pressed by hers and strong arms holding her tightly. She wasn't asleep, she heard everything...

* * *

Dum-dum-dum... xD What reaction do you expect form Arizona?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So, this is another chp I've been writing. Sorry you had to wait but I think it was worth it ;) Enjoy and tell my what you think!

_**CHAPTER 6**_

When the sun came up, Callie was still asleep, but was soon awakened by the smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. She opened her eyes and noticed no warm body beside her. Arizona was a morning person without a doubt. Callie got up and rubbed her sleepy eyes. She could sleep all she wanted because she had the day off, but the smell of pancakes was irresistible.

Arizona was sitting at the table and eating her breakfast. She put another plate and a cup of coffee in the seat beside her. She was talking to Cristina.

"Whatever, McPerky, I'm going. You're one lucky woman to have the day off..." Cristina said, jealousy clear in her voice, as she got up from her chair and grabbed her jacket to leave.

"Callie has the day off too..." Arizona said softly, but just loud enough for Cristina to hear her, and smiled to herself.

"Okay, yeah that's enough!" Cristina said.

"I didn't say anything," Arizona said in defense.

"You didn't have to, it's written all over your face. I think I will be sleeping in the on call room tonight. You both will be happy doing the McNasty and I'll be happy not to hear or see any of that," Cristina said and she turned around, ready to walk out of the apartment.

"We're not-" Arizona started, but Cristina cut her off.

"Yes you will," Cristina said heading to the door and walking out, leaving Arizona, who was trying really hard to not burst out laughing.

She heard the sound of the shower and knew Callie was up. She smiled at the memory from last night. Those three words she heard from Callie meant the world to her. Now she knew that Callie wouldn't freak out if she said what she really felt. Callie entered the kitchen with a towel on her head. She looked up and took the towel off of her head.

"You made me breakfast," Callie smiled.

"Yes, I did," Arizona smiled and took a sip of her coffee. Callie sat beside her and started to eat her pancakes.

"So... I was thinking, we have whole day to ourselves. Maybe we could go somewhere?" Arizona asked.

"Sure. Do you have somewhere in mind?" Callie asked.

"Yes."

"Tell me then."

"No."

"Why not?" Callie asked, confused.

"Because it's a surprise," Arizona said as she tucked a strand of raven hair behind Callie's ear.

"Oh, please tell me," Callie said curiously.

"No, Calliope. You'll just have to wait," Arizona said smiling, she kissed her on the cheek and disappeared into the bedroom.

"I can't wait," Callie said to herself and continued to devour her pancakes.

Arizona got back fully dressed in a t-shirt and jeans and walked over to Callie.

"Where did you get the clothes?" Callie asked.

"Cristina. Now go get dressed or you will never see what I have planned."

"I'll be right back! Give me 10 minutes," Callie said. Arizona could hear, and almost even feel, the excitement in her voice.

"You have five," Arizona smirked and all she could see was Callie racing to the bedroom.

When she came back Arizona was waiting for her with a blindfold in her hand.

"Turn around," she said to Callie, who did as she was told. She placed the blindfold on her eyes.

"It's a surprise and you're not gonna see anything until we got there," Arizona said, grabbing Callie's hand and leading her to the car.

They stopped and Arizona got off. She opened the door on Callie's side of the car to let her out.

"Give me your hand," she said, grabbed Callie's soft, tanned palm and helped her get out.

"Are we here?" the raven haired beauty asked.

"Yes, we are." Arizona removed the blindfold from her girlfriend's eyes and awaited her reaction.

"Arizona this is perfect!" Callie exclaimed and hugged the blonde. What she saw was, indeed, perfect. They were in the park. On the grass under a tree was a blanket, and, on top of that, a basket. Beside it were two plates and a bottle of soda. They sat on the blanket. Arizona laid back on the tree as Callie placed herself between Arizona's thighs. Arizona held her tightly. They sat there in silence, enjoying the moment. Arizona then thought that this moment could not get anymore perfect, so she leaned to Callie's ear. She placed soft kiss on her neck and whispered something.

"I love you, Calliope Torres."

Callie jumped at the sound of her voice and the words that she had said, turning around to face her.

"What?" She shouted, surprised.

"I said 'I love you, Calliope Torres,'" Arizona smiled.

"You do?" Callie asked. The surprise faded from her face, "I love you too."

"Yes, I know." Arizona said.

"You do? How?"

"I knew that I loved you since the day I kissed you in that bathroom," she said, placing Latina's hand in her own. "But," she continued. "I didn't want to scare you off by saying it too early, especially knowing what you've been through. But that changed yesterday."

"Why?" Callie asked.

"Because you said it to me," Arizona smiled and kissed her lips softly.

"You heard that?" she whispered to Arizona, who nodded. Callie went back to her previous position, before Arizona told her those three magical words.

"I love you," she said once again.

"I love you too," Arizona replied and kissed her temple.

* * *

THE END... Nah! Just screwing with ya! xD More soon!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I know I haven't update for a while but I had writer block and didn't have acces to the internet... Anyways this chp is done and I hope you'll like it. Another one I have almost finished so I'll upload it soon. In a three days or so. Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 7**_

Callie knew that her relationship with Arizona was moving pretty fast. They knew each other for only two months, of which only one they had been dating,  
yet they were already in love. Arizona was Callie's soul mate, of that she was sure. Not so long ago she thought that George could be the one, but then he made her endure the pain and anguish of that horrible eight letter word: betrayal. He cheated on her, broke her heart. She thought that she would never stand up from this. But then Erica walked into her life, and she put her life back together only to break her heart into million pieces once again. Arizona was her savior, her soul, her love and Callie felt the need to take their relationship to the next level. She wanted to wake up next to her every morning, not only when she was staying the night. She couldn't ignore the voice of her heart that screamed from her chest, "Move in with me baby!"

xxx

Arizona was on her way to the surgery to OR3 and was about to scrub in when she felt phone vibrating in the pocket of her lab coat. She took it out and read the text message:

I miss u. Can't w8 2 see u. Love u . Cal

She smiled to herself and answered Callie:

I miss u 2. Will be back in 2 hrs, love u 2. Ari

It's because of that sweet message that Arizona couldn't stop thinking about Callie all surgery, which was very distracting, especially when she had to focus all of her attention on the patient. It wasn't that she didn't think about Callie during the day, but only when she could easily focus on her job. Now it was just so damn hard.

When Arizona finished her surgery she was so absorbed in her thoughts that on her way to attendings locker room she bumped into someone. She saw flash of blonde, curly hair and was half-way to the ground dragging the person down with her.

"I'm so sorry! Are you... Erica?" She half-shouted when she was picking up files that was scattered on the ground and saw this someone's face.

"I'm okay if that is what you wanted to ask," she said sarcastically. "Where were you? You looked right at me and you still bumped into me," she said already on her feet.

"Sorry, I was deep in thought and I'm hurrying to meet Callie."

"You two are like two little birdies in a tree. You really must be special. When we were eating lunch today she was like: Arizona is so beautiful, Arizona is so understanding and loving, Arizona is blah, blah, blah... She needs some anti-Arizona pills cause seriously, she's making me nuts." Erica finished her sarcastic conclusion and smirked. Arizona stood in front of her, shorter, but feeling as tall.

"You. Are. Scaring. Me. I never would've thought that I'll say this but Mark was right and you are becoming another Yang."

"Take that back, Robbins!" Erica shouted through hallway after Arizona, who was already half-way to her destination, riding on her Heelies.

xxx

Arizona was standing and rummaging through her purse trying to find her keys. Callie gave her a key to the apartment to avoid situations when she couldn't be home on time and Arizona didn't have to wait at the door. As she was standing there, cursing under her breath, the door opened.

"Come in, and stop cursing, cause I'm hearing you from inside the apartment, baby." Callie smirked at her girlfriend and let her in, closing the doors behind the blond. Callie waited on her reaction, hoping that what Arizona saw made her day. A romantic dinner was exactly what she needed. She turned around and kissed her girlfriend deeply. She rested her forehead on Callie's with her hands on her neck while Callie's was on her waist. The Latina took the remote from the commode and pressed a button, after which soothing music echoed through the apartment. The two women heard "Where do I begin" from the speakers as they sat down. Callie poured the wine, pouring herself red and white for Arizona because she preferred it. Something that Callie had learned on their very first date, storing it away in her brain for the future.

They finished their meal and Callie suddenly stumbled.

"Are you okay?" Arizona asked, worried as she lay her hand on top of Callie's.

"I'm... uh, I just wanted to... uh..." Callie said and stood up nervously. Arizona straightened herself in her chair nervously.

She then began to panic, "You don't want to break up with me, do you?"

"No! Of course not! I'm just nervous," Callie said. Arizona walked over to her and lifted Callie's chin with her finger, allowing her the perfect view of her deep and inviting dark brown eyes, "Honey, what's wrong? C'mon, you can tell me..."

"I just, I was wondering... Maybe we could move in together?" She looked up at Arizona who remained silent. Callie noticed a little shock on the pediatric surgeon's face, and just as Arizona was about to answer, Callie started pacing around the room. She was ranting something in Spanish to herself. Arizona started to laugh at her cause she knew Callie was freaking out. She walked over to her and grabbed her by her shoulders forcing her to look at her.

"Calliope, stop speaking in Spanish, stop freaking out! I didn't say no," she said, smiling. Callie looked up and her face brightened up.

"So that's a..." she said, drawing out the last syllable anxiously.

"Yes, Calliope, I want to move in with you." Arizona said and brushed Callie's hair behind her ear. "You're so beautiful and I'm lucky to have you." She kissed orthopedic beauty softly, but it quickly became heated as Callie deepened it. At that moment, the doors opened and Cristina walked in.

"Why? Why do I always have to walk in at the McNasty?" She half-shouted with her hands in the air. And few seconds after this sentence Erica appeared behind Cristina.

"You know what?" Arizona said looking at Erica, still in Callie's embrace, "I wanted to take back the thing I said today but this picture I'm seeing right now got me convinced that Mark was totally right." Callie looked at Arizona little shocked as Arizona laughed.

"And you know what? You should take that pill for yourself," Erica said feigning offense because she couldn't stop herself from laughing. Not long after, both Arizona and Erica burst out laughing. Upon seeing very confused looks on Callie and Cristina's faces they laughed even harder. When they calmed down Cristina offered to watch a movie she had in her DVD collection.

"We could order pizza!" Erica said. She sat in the armchair while Callie and Arizona sat on the couch, her head on Callie's lap and Cristina placed herself on the carped and rested her back on the couch.

"We already ate but don't mind us, you're probably hungry after all day in hospital," Callie said.

"Damn right we are!" Cristina said. She lifted the phone and dialed the number. "So what do you want?" she asked Erica.

"Margarita."

"Yeah, I want one margarita and one pepperoni," she hung up, "Pizza will be here in 15 minutes. So... which movie you wanna watch?"

"What do you have?" Arizona asked.

"Stupid tearjerker 'Moulin Rouge', 'Mission Impossible', 'Die Hard 4.0'..."

"Oh, oh 'Die Hard 4.0'!" Arizona shouted.

"Really? I didn't know you were into those kinds of movies." Callie said with a smile as Cristina put the CD into DVD player.

"There are many things you don't know about me," Arizona said and kissed her, but as Callie tried to deepen this soft kiss Arizona pulled away.

"Stop it! It's starting!" she said and focused on the movie.

"Okay!" Callie said and laughed.

"Pretty nervous, huh?" Erica whispered to Callie.

"Yeah..." Callie said at the obvious thing her friend just said.

"Shhh!" Arizona silenced them.

"It's just starting! Those are only the annoying ads," Erica said, a little irritated.

"Shhh!" Now Arizona and Cristina silenced them at the same time.

"It's gonna be long night..." Callie whispered to herself causing Erica to laugh softly.

* * *

Tell me if you liked it, please! ;)


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: So it took me a little more than three days... Important thing is that I'm done and you can read it now ;) Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 8**_

Callie was sitting in the doctor's lounge, reading the ads in the daily newspaper. She and Arizona had decided to find a new apartment, just for them, because Arizona's apartment was too small for the two of them and Callie's wasn't really on the list. And, on top of all of that, the orthopedic surgeon still hadn't told her roommate her plans to move out.

Mark came in and the disturbed silence that reigned in the room. He sat beside her.

"What'cha doin'?" he asked.

"I'm looking for an apartment."

"Why? Has Cristina finally kicked you out because of the whole McNasty thing?" he joked.

"No, McSteamy," she joked as well, "And even if she'd wanted to, she can't, cause I'm still paying half of the rent."

"Why then?"

"You're very nosy person, you know that?"

'Yeah but I'm still your best friend, aren't I?" he asked rhetorically.

"I'd tell you if you weren't such a terrible gossip, Mark," she smiled smugly.

"I'm moving in with Arizona," she said after a second.

"What? That's a really big step, Torres. Are you sure about this?"

"Yes, I am very sure of that. We love each other and this is what we both want," Callie said. Mark nodded and walked over to the door, "You're lucky to have her. I've never seen you so happy." He quickly made his way outside.

"I really am lucky." Callie said to herself and smiled. She got back to her reading.

xxx

Arizona and Bailey stood in front of the hospital entrance and waited for the ambulance to arrive. They remained silent but Arizona couldn't stop smiling.

"What's up with you? You seem to be even perkier than usual," Bailey asked, staring at Arizona confusedly.

"I'm moving in with Calliope."

"You know what? Forget that I even asked. I've had enough of you talking about her. I'm done! Too much of the privacy thing," Miranda said and Arizona remained silent after that, her smile still evident.

The ambulance then arrived and the paramedic jumped out.

"What do we got?" the younger attending asked.

"18 year old female. Broken ribs and crushed left arm. Deep cut on her face. She's unconscious."

"Okay, let's go!" Bailey said and they all swiftly entered trauma room 4.

"This arm looks pretty bad. Yang page Dr. Torres," Bailey ordered.

"Yes ma'am," Cristina said and did as she was told.

"And page Dr. Sloan. This kid has a pretty bad facial laceration. We need Plastics in here." Arizona said.

"Did someone say I'm needed?" Mark said walking in to the room and putting on gloves.

"Take a look at this." Bailey said, pointing at the girl's face. Mark walked over and started to examine her. When he finished he put a bandage that covered her whole face.

Arizona was examining her abdomen. "Hard stomach. She could have internal injuries," she said.

"What can I do?" Callie said as she entered the room putting on her gloves.

"Check her arm, it's crushed. She also has a few broken ribs," Arizona said to her girlfriend and smiled to raven haired beauty, who smiled back, despite the inappropriate situation.

Callie started to examine injured kid. "Ribs aren't in such bad shape. I don't know if I can save the arm but I'll do my best. It will be easier for me to assess this after  
seeing the scans of the arm."

"You, Adamson take her to get an MRI," Bailey ordered, but the resident from Mercy West remained motionless. "Go!" she shouted and watched as the red head suddenly started to take the patient out of the room.

xxx

Bailey sat in the MRI viewing room at the desk waiting for the image on the computer screen to appear. Then, Callie walked in.

"How is she?"

"Nothing much had happend to her except that she injured her spleen," Bailey answered and Callie looked over her shoulder in order to have a better view of what was on the screen.

"It's good. She doesn't need surgery."

"Not on her spleen, the bleeding will stop, but you have work to do. Have you seen the scans of her arm?"

"Yeah. It's not as bad as I first thought. I'm pretty sure I can fix it. That girl's lucky."

"She's a miracle. She was thrown out of the window of a car and crashed into a tree. It's a miracle that this is all of damage that she sustained." Miranda said and stood up. "Book an OR, Torres," she said as she passed her.

"Oh, and by the way, congratulations about the moving in thing," she said bluntly, and disappeared around the corner  
leaving Callie alone.

For a moment she was angry at Mark for telling her that she was moving in with her girlfriend, but then she realized that Bailey was working in the pediatric ward and that Arizona must've told her. She was standing there with her hands in the pockets of her lab coat looking through the glass and watching as Reed took the patient out. Callie pushed the button and her voice started to flow over the intercom.

"Dr. Adamson, book an OR and scrub in," she said and noticed the joy in Reed's eyes as she nodded.

xxx

Arizona was standing at the nurse station filling out a chart as Mark walked over and stood beside her, resting his elbow on the desk and his other hand in the pocket of his lab coat. She didn't see him but she smelled his cologne which assured her that it was him, without having to look over her shoulder.

"What do you want Mark?" She said without raising her head. It felt a little weird to call him by his name. She was so used to calling him McSteamy. Then she realized that she wasn't the only one who was under the spell of Cristina. She shook her head, driving the thoughts out of her mind.

"You better not break her heart," Mark said seriously. Arizona then lifted her head to look at him and closed the chart.

"I'm not going to. I really love her, Mark," again the weird feeling, "I'm not going to cheat on her and I'm not going to walk away without saying anything. I want this and I really want to make it work. She's not the only one who was hurt."

"Okay, Robbins. But remember If you hurt her I'm gonna kick your ass," Mark said smiling and left. Arizona smiled as well and resumed filling out her chart.

xxx

The surgery went well and Callie felt happy and proud at the fact that she rocked the surgery. As it was nearly 2 hours after the surgery the Latina decided to check on her patient. She walked into the patient's room.

"Is everything okay with my patient Olivia?" Callie asked as she lifted the chart from the bed to read it.

"Yes, Dr. Torres. Is there anything else I can do for you?"

"No, Olivia you can go now," Callie answered, "You are one lucky girl..." Callie stopped looking for her name in the chart but she didn't find it. "Well, it looks like we are still looking for your family..." Callie said to unconscious, tanned girl.

"Callie..." she heard a quiet, weak voice.

"Is that you?" she heard again, this time louder. Callie panicked because she could recognize this voice anywhere. She quickly started to unwrap her bandaged face. As she was done and she could fully see her, she screamed.

"Oh my God!"

* * *

OKAY! Let my know what'cha think! ;)


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: I can't even begin to tell how sorry I am for not updating in such a long time but I'm back with whole new chapters and few surprises that I think you'll gonna like... ;) Enjoy and let me know what you think!

_**CHAPTER 9**_

"Aria Laura Torres! ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?" (What are you doing here?) Callie shouted. The girl was fully conscious of where she was now.

"Calm down, dude. I'm alright, okay?" Aria stated and placed herself in sitting position.

"No, you are far from okay!"

"Cal, look at me." She did. "You're a doctor, don't I look okay?"

Callie stood for a moment not saying a word. She knew that her sister will be alright. Aria could see as her face softened, she didn't see anger but concern in her eyes.

"You know that you are lucky to have this laceration on your face?" Callie said and smirked at her.

"What?" Aria panicked. Callie passed her the mirror.

"Oh. My. God. I'm like the Beast from 'Beauty and the Beast'!"

"Stop panicking. A plastic surgeon took care of that, you won't have any trace on your face once it heals."

"Oh, thank God..." She said with relief. "Wait, why exactly am I lucky?"

"Because if I'd known who you were I wouldn't have been able to fix your arm..." Aria smiled. "Now, tell me what's going on?" The girl looked at her as she was standing on her left side with her sleeves pulled up to her elbows and her hands on her hips. She knew her sister was waiting for an explanation. Callie was using the old, good method of staring her down. Aria felt as if she was going deeper and deeper into her pillow. Finally , she couldn't stand the tension anymore. She lost this battle...

"Okay, okay! I give up." She said defeated with her hand raised up.

Callie smiled at her victory._Bailey was right, it does work every time_. She thought but knew that something was terribly wrong.

"I just... I wanted...I..."

"Oh, spill it out already, it can't be that wrong!" Callie was impatient.

"Is my baby alright?" She said, barely a whisper.

Callie felt like someone hit her hard in the stomach, she felt dizzy, unable to believe what she just heard.

xxx

"Dr. Robbins."

Arizona turned away from nurse station.

"Yes, Dr. Adamson?" She spoke.

"Here are the lab results of Jane Doe." She gave her the files.

"Thank you." Reed stood by her for a while.

"She's pregnant. Schedule an ultrasound." Arizona said after studying the labs. Reed nodded.

"She's lucky she didn't lose the baby." The red head stated in amazement.

"Yeah, she is." She said although Reed was already walking away and sighed.

xxx

"Umm... baby? You're pregnant?" Callie said and sat down because she couldn't bear the weight of her body on her trembling knees.

"Yeah..."

"Is this why you came to Seattle?"

"Yes. I mean, you're a doctor and I thought that you would understand, judging by the fact that you have probably met a similar situation before..."  
Callie stared at her silently.

"You're mad..." Aria said looking away.

Callie shook her gently out of her trance and took hold of her sister's hand.

"I'm not mad." She smiled and Aria looked back at her and mirrored Callie's smile which faded away quickly.

"Is my baby okay?" She asked again, concerned.

Callie straightened herself in her chair and stood up. She grabbed Aria's chart switching into her doctor mode immediately.

"There are no information about your pregnancy but that's probably because there are some test results that still need to be added in here, so..."

Aria wanted to say something but was disturbed by someone walking in. It was Arizona. She was reading some files and didn't noticed that her patient was conscious and her girlfriend was standing by her side with the chart in her hand.

"Okay..." She murmured under her nose and raised her head.

"Oh! You're awake." She said cheerfully. "Calliope what are you doing here?"

Callie wanted to answer her but...

"Oh! Don't worry... I forgot that you're on this case too." She hit herself lightly on the head. "Okay... So, you're vitals are stabile and everything is looking okay... but we have to do one more test..." She couldn't finish because of her pager going off.

"Oh, I'm sorry but we're gonna have to continue this some other time." She said looking at her pager.

"911?" Callie spoke for the first time from Arizona's arrival.

"Yeah..." The blonde raised her head to look at Latina and smiled. She pecked Callie on the mouth and turned around riding on her Heelys out of the room. The whole situation didn't go unnoticed from Aria's gaze who looked shocked, confused and questioningly at her sister who was totally deadpanned.

"Who was that?" Aria asked pointing on the doors. Callie looked at her and just dumbly smiled.

"I'm listening..." Aria smirked at her.

"Uhm..." Was all Callie could say. "My girlfriend?" It was more like a question than a statement.

"Your girlfriend?" she asked, Callie nodded.

"Huh..." Aria said looking at the doors. "She's hot." Callie's head shot up at that.

"You're not shocked?" She asked.

"Uhm, no. I mean, it's not my business who're you dating and if it makes you happy I'm up for it." She smiled. Callie sighed with relief.

"Okay... I'm gonna leave you now but I'll be back later, sis." She grabbed her chart, written Aria's name and placed it back on its place. She kissed her sister on the forehead and left.

xxx

Arizona was charting, now that she had some free time. Normally, during her spare time she would meet Callie in an on-call room to make out or to just lie in each other's embrace. She just couldn't believe in her happiness. Callie was everything she wanted and everything she needed. And... She was about to move in with her! She was so excited that she didn't even realize that she had been staring at the same page for over 10 minutes.

The door opened and Erica walked in.

"Hey Blondie." She greeted her closing the doors behind her.

"Look who's talking." Arizona smiled at her and crossed her arms on her chest as she rested back onto the couch she was sitting on. Erica sat on the chair in front of her and rested her elbows on her knees.

"What's up with you?" the pediatric surgeon asked when she noticed Erica staring at her with huge smile glued to her face.

"So... Moving in, huh?" Erica asked.

"Oh, yeah. Isn't that great?" Arizona said cheerfully.

"As long as Callie is happy and you are..."

Arizona's eyes winded.

"Oh, don't be so surprised!" Erica said straightening herself in the chair.

"Well, why shouldn't I be?"

"Oh, come on! You know you're my friend."

"I am?" Arizona asked in disbelief.

"Being friends with Callie it's, you know, the inseparable thing between you guys, having to meet you every day, and honestly, you're very likable person."

Arizona smiled, showing off her famous dimples.

"I can't believe that Callie is moving in with you, though." Erica said.

Now Arizona looked very confused.

"I mean, keeping up with your cheerfulness every day, it's quite an achievement." Erica smirked.

"No it's not!" Arizona hit the Cardio God on the arm.

"Ow!" Erica rubbed her arm.

"Oh don't be such a baby! It didn't hurt!" Both of them started to laugh.

**Meanwhile in the on-call room.**

Callie sat on the bed shifting her phone from one hand to the other. Finally she dialed a number and put the phone to her ear as the ringing tone could be heard and someone on the other side of the line answered.

"Addison?" Callie said.

* * *

Surprised or no? ;D


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the delay but something came up and I couldn't update for you the next chp. Anyway... This chapter I really enjoyed writing due to the fact that it involves another couple that I really like. I hope you'll like what I've created ,so give me reviews of what do you think. Enjoy!

READ!:

This is a little after the episode: I Like You So much Better When You're Naked. Mark never had Sloane and Addison's last arrival was when her brother needed surgery. Just so you know ;)

_**CHAPTER 10**_

When Arizona arrived at Aria's room the girl was sleeping. She studiously watched her face, she felt some kind of familiarity to her, but she didn't know why. It was her raven hair or maybe her caramel-like skin. She knew something but couldn't seem to be able to put her finger on it. Arizona grabbed the chart form the bed after staring at Aria for a few seconds.

"Torres?" She said to herself and gazed at the injured kid once more.

"Oh, hi Ari." She heard a voice from behind her and turned around to see Callie standing in the doorway.

"I was looking for you. We need to talk." Callie said calmly and smiled to assure her girlfriend that it wasn't anything serious.

"I don't think there's anything to talk about." Arizona said firmly and pointed at Aria's name in the chart. "Why didn't you tell me?" Callie saw the spark of anger in her eyes and was stopping herself from laughing.

"When?" She asked.

"What?" Arizona was confused.

"When could I possibly tell you? When I found out it was barely a few minutes since you stepped in and got a 911 page." She stated calmly.

"Uhm..." Arizona muttered because she didn't know what to say. It was obvious that she wasn't one of those people who could easily admit to their mistakes. "Well... If you'd really wanted to tell me you'd figure something out." She said it in the way that even a little kid wouldn't believe her.

"Come on, dude! She said she couldn't find you!"

Both women turned around and saw Aria sitting straight in her bed.

"How long have you been awake?" Callie winked at her and smirked.

"Long enough..." Aria ginned in response.

"I'm sorry... Am I invisible here?" Arizona said waving her hands in the air.

"No, you're not, Arizona." Callie cupped her face in her palms looking deep in her eyes.

"Arizona? That's... different." Aria laughed lightly.

Arizona turned her face which was still in Callie's grasp.

"Like Aria is such a popular name..." Arizona smirked cutting Aria off guard. She smiled at the blonde friendly.

Callie walked over to the bed and sat on it.

"How are you feeling?" She asked.

"My arm is a little sore." Aria confessed.

"Well... Let me get a better look then."

Callie stood up and examined her injured limb.

"I'll give you something for the pain if it gets worse but the arm looks good and it'll heal well." She said with a smile sitting on the bed.

"No, I don't want any drugs." Callie nodded knowing perfectly why Aria refused painkillers.

"So, Arizona... Do you love my sister?" Callie hit her lightly on her uninjured arm at the obviously personal question.

"Hey! Injured here!" Aria groaned.

"Calliope..." Arizona gazed at her. "Yes, I do, very much." She said turning to Aria. Callie looked at her girlfriend lovingly.

"Well, she really must love you too if she lets you call her Calliope..." Aria laughed at her bad joke and sustained another pat on the arm from her sister.

"Ouch!" She groaned again.

xxx

Addison was in the elevator, about to step out on the floor of so familiar to her, Surgical Wing of Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. The door opened with a loud 'Ding' and revealed to Addison's eyes a figure, standing at the nurse station with her elbow rested on the desk. It was Callie, of course. The red head stepped out and walked over to her.

"Long time, no see." She greeted and embraced her in tight hug.

"Too long..." Callie said smiling when they broke apart.

They walked through the corridor, catching up and both were a little surprised by the fact that none of the former interns had seen them and burdened them with their presence.

"Callie!" Callie heard calling for her.

"Here we go again..." Addison said and the Latina laughed. They didn't turn around to figure out who it was. Callie felt hand on her arm and turned her head to the left as Addison was walking by her right side.

"Hey, could you help me?" Erica spoke, looking directly at Callie and not noticing a certain red head.

"Uhm... What is she doing here?" Addison asked surprised by Erica's presence.

"Addison?" Erica turned her attention to the other person.

"Okay..." Callie rose sharply her hands stopping them. "I will explain everything to you later." She said to Addison. "And, you, could this thing I'm supposed to help you with wait?" She said turning to Erica. Both women nodded and everybody continued walking through the hallway.

When they reached Aria's room, Addison was wearing lab coat. For Callie it felt like she never left. It was so natural for her to be here, it felt like she belonged in this hospital. Callie was grateful to have her dear friend back even if it wasn't forever.

"Hey, sis." Aria said cheerfully.

"Why are you so cheerful, huh?" Callie replied grinning.

"Uhm... I don't know really. Maybe it's because I spent so much time with your girlfriend..." Aria said and smiled to herself. "Who's the redhead?" She spoke seeing Addison.

"Aria, let me introduce you... This is Addison Forbes Montgomery, the best neonatal surgeon I've ever met and not to mention my dear friend."

"Oh come on, Callie." Addison blushed.

"Surgeon?" Aria panicked.

"Oh, Aria don't worry." Addison sat beside her and patted girl's thigh, comforting her. "There's no need for you to panic. Callie just wants the best for you and someone who she trusts to take care of you. I'll be more than thrilled to do something like that for my best friend." She turned her gaze to look at Callie and smiled.

Then Reed stepped into the room.

"Uhm..." She murmured seeing all the people. "I'm here to take you for the ultrasound." She declared and made her way to the bed pushing the  
wheelchair in front of her. Addison stood up and approached the mercy-wester.

"Okay, come on board." She smiled to Aria taking hold on the handles of the wheelchair. Reed helped the young Latina to get out from the bed.

"Excuse me? Who are you?" Reed asked when Aria sat properly on the wheelchair.

"Since about..." She looked at her watch. "...an hour ago I'm her doctor." She pointed at the girl. "I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery." She took out her hand for Reed to shake it. "Reed Adamson, it's a pleasure to meet you." She replied smiling widely.

"Oh yeah? Why is that?" Addison asked raising her eyebrow in her manner as they were turning to leave.

"You kidding? You are legend in here." Callie rolled her eyes at that statement, Addison again, raised her eyebrow and they all left the room.

xxx

She sat alone in the doctors lounge. She knew exactly why she came here. She came here a little after the other one, because the thing she had to do needed preparation. She came here because she had to do something very important for her, important for her because without it being done she couldn't fully close certain chapter in her life and begin a new one, a happy life with someone by her side. Someone who she can trust, someone she know will love her till the end of time, someone who will support her in every decision she'll make, and most important, someone who'll be there for her under every circumstance.

The reason of her being here was explained to her friends, reassuring them that she is happy and that they don't need to worry about her health anymore. She was afraid though. She wasn't afraid of how they're gonna react, or their opinion that they certainly will going to speak about. No, she wasn't scared of that. She learned how to deal with it. She was afraid of one certain conversation. The conversation with him.

Somebody walked in and broke her train of thought with an unnecessary and accidental slam of the door.

"Callie." She said standing up and smiling.

Callie just stood there for a second and blinked a few times just to reassure herself in what she was seeing. Her eyes haven't failed her, she saw just fine. It was Izzie Stevens, right in front of her. She opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by somebody walking in and closing the door behind them.

It was Addison. She approached the blonde and gave her a quick peck on the lips, greeting her.

"Did you talk to him?" She asked her and embraced her with her arm. Izzie just shook her head and smiled weakly.

"It'll be alright, I promise." She kissed the younger woman's temple. Izzie closed her eyes at the touch of the red head's lips.

Callie just stood there in awe, gaping .

"Are you mocking me or something?" She yelled raising her hands. Izzie turned her head to look at her.

"I'm sorry?" She asked not really sure what the Latina meant and joined Addison with a surprised look on her face.

"First George and now you want to be gay?" Callie stated.

The women in front of her stared for a second and then burst out laughing.

"Callie, do you hear yourself?" Addison asked her in laughter.

Callie looked like she was replaying everything in her head and just joined in to the laughter realizing that she just said the most ridiculous thing she had probably ever said, realising that it was the shock of the situation that caught her off guard.

Just then Cristina walked in.

"Uhm... Hi?" She said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Izzie?" Cristina stated noticing her presence.

Callie's pager went off and with a quick apology she disappeared.

"You okay here?" Addison asked Izzie embracing her with her arm, the same way she have done this earlier. Izzie nodded with a warm smile. Addison decided to walk out, passing Cristina she just smiled and closed the door behind her.

"Okay, tell me what's going on because I sure won't believe you when you say 'nothing'." Cristina said sarcastically but firmly. Izzie dropped her body on the couch behind her and sight heavy at the thought of long and difficult conversation.

xxx

Addison walked through the corridor reading Aria's chart and obviously not paying attention on where she was going because in the time she would have seen someone in front of her it was too late, and she bumped into them.

"Look where you're going, man." He groaned picking up his files.

"Sorry." Addison said doing the same when their eyes locked.

"Alex."

"Addison?"

Both of them said in unison but Addison simply stated and Alex was a little bit surprised.

"Oh, come on, don't be so shocked. I'm sure this place is talking about nothing but me being here." She said, seeing expression on his face.

"True." He said though this wasn't true at all. He didn't know due to the fact that he didn't listen to the gossip anymore and he moved away a little from his friends. He picked up the last file and stood up joining Addison who already was on her feet.

"So..." He didn't have the chance to find out the reason for her presence because his pager went off. He apologized and ran off.

Addison sighed, relieved that she didn't have to talk with him just yet.

"Thank God..." She said and continued walking, only to bump into another person.

"This really isn't my day..." She sighed picking up her files once again. "Sorry." She spoke and raised her head to see the person that she bumped into. A blonde woman with piercing blue eyes and the most incredible dimpled smile she have ever seen. "No problem." The blonde said still smiling as they both stood to their feet.

"Arizona Robbins." Arizona said cheerfully, as always, and extended her hand.

"Addison Montgomery." She shook her hand. While exchanging names, light bulbs went off in their heads in realization.

So, was it good, bad, are you surprised? Let me know ;D


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Omg, she updated! Sorry guys that you had to wait so long but the important thing is that there's a new chapter, right? I also wanted to apologize that there's not much Callie and Arizona in this one but I had to straight some things up, anywho... I hope you'll enjoy it either way and remember reviews are just what I need ;)

_**CHAPTER 11**_

"Now there's something you don't hear every day."Cristina said sarcastically closing the doors of the doctors' lounge. Despite the fact that she acted like a robot, everybody knew that when she was willing to do it, she could be a perfect friend, one who can keep a secret.

She stood there with her hand hanging on the handle for a second, but quickly got out of her trance and went back to the important task of chasing surgeries.

Meanwhile, Izzie was sitting on the couch with her elbows resting on her knees, fingers interlocked and head hanging lifelessly. She brushed her hair with her hand taking off her sunglasses, which she rarely took off when she lived in L.A. She stood up, opened the doors and walked out ready for the confrontation.

xxx

Cristina, Meredith, Lexie and Alex were in the cafeteria busy with their lunch.

While sipping his soda, Alex was occupied with Addison, watching her intently, while she was sitting with Callie and Arizona at their table. Alex noticed that they were laughing.

"Oh, come on!" Lexie exclaimed throwing French fry at him.

"What?" He asked grinning.

She glanced at Addison then at him and that action received a laugh from Meredith and Cristina. Alex rolled his eyes. He rested his elbows on the surface and put his head in his palm, taking another sip of soda trying to seem unaffected by Lexie's accurate assumption.

"Am I the only one who doesn't know what she's doing here?" He said after awhile.

All the females at the table glanced at him in unison, stunned.

"You've got to be kidding me." They said in unison.

"Derek told me that she's coming, two days ago and you're telling me you didn't know? Everybody in this hospital is talking about this." Meredith said.

_That's exactly what Addison said earlie_r, Alex thought.

"Besides, Callie's sister is here, pregnant. Don't you see the connection? Callie plus Addison – good friends. Callie's sister plus pregnancy - Addison's arrival. It was just the matter of time..." Lexie added.

"Yeah, evil spawn what's up with you?" Cristina said.

Alex sighed, defeated.

"I'm always the last one to be..." He cut of seeing something or rather somebody.

Meredith, Lexie and Cristina turned around.

"...informed." He finished.

What they saw, was Izzie approaching Callie's table and sitting beside Addison. She joined into the conversation and laughed along with the others.

"Oh, this is gonna be so good..." Cristina said under her breath and took a sip of her drink.

xxx

Izzie reached the cafeteria and watched the table carefully before she fully walked in. She saw him as he looked at her. She saw Lexie throwing food at him. She saw her friends laughing. And she saw that it ain't gonna be easy to talk to him.

For now, however she knew that she had to let him know about her presence. So she passed the buffet, walked over to Addison and sat beside her. She joined into the conversation and glanced at the other table just to be sure he saw her. He definitely did, so as Meredith, Cristina and Little Grey.

"Izzie?" Callie said waving her hand in front of Izzie's eyes.

"Wh-What?" Izzie said shaking her head, realizing she drove away.

"You were staring." Addison said.

"I was?"

"Yeah..." Arizona said.

"Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Addison asked concerned.

"Yeah..." She looked at him one more time and seeing this the red head gazed in the same direction realizing the reason of Izzie's wired behavior. "...I'm okay, Addie." Izzie finished and smiled at her.

Addison nodded and squeezed Izzie's hand in comfort.

All four of them saw as Alex stood up and rushed to the exit. Izzie winced.

"Go and talk to him." Callie said. "If you won't do it now, you won't be able to do it later."

Arizona and Addison nodded. She smiled shyly and stood up.

She stopped passing Meredith's table, gazed at them and continued to walk into Alex's direction.

xxx

After eating their lunch, Callie and Arizona decided to go and check on Aria, so now they were walking down the hallway.

"That was intense." Arizona spoke.

"What?" Callie asked.

"Intense. Down there." Arizona repeated pointing discretely in the cafeteria's direction.

"Oh... yeah, I guess so."

"You're acting like you don't care." Arizona said surprised. "I know that you and Izzie have a history together, not very pleasant one, but..."

"No, NO! I do care, the thing with Izzie... that bridge was burnt a long time ago. She's my best friend's girlfriend and I need to make friends with her, which is not that difficult cause she's really nice person, but all what's on my mind right now is health of my sister, you know?"

"I know, but you don't have anything to worry about. Her baby is in good hands. Her arm is in great hands..." She looked at her companion and smiled. "...and her spleen isn't bleeding anymore, so you really don't have anything to worry about." She ended embracing Callie's shoulders.

"I know, but I have this terrible feeling..." She said as they approached Aria's room.

xxx

Alex urgently opened the doors of an on-call room and slammed them behind him. He sat on the bed but quickly stand up and started to pace around the room.

After a few minutes the doors opened again to reveal Izzie. She closed the doors.

"Get out!" He shouted.

"No." Was her calm response.

He waved his hand at her, he didn't care anymore.

"You're with her, aren't you?" He shouted in anger.

"Yes." Izzie said calmly sitting on the lower bunk, her elbows resting on her knees. She was watching him closely as he was pacing nervously.

"But why? Wasn't I good enough for you?"

Izzie laughed sarcastically.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You said you wanted me to leave, so I left! You're such a hypocrite!" She stand up and crossed her arms on her chest.

"But..." He surrendered and dropped his shoulders. Resting his back on the wall he slide down and sat on the ground hiding his face in his hands.

"Why did you come then?" I told you to not come back." He said. His statement was calm but harsh.

Izzie felt her anger was fading and she crouched in front of him grabbing his knee.

"Alex, look at me." He did. "I know we have history, a lot of history actually, and I know this hurts you, my arrival I mean. But this has to stop, because I can't even imagine not being your friend, and not being able to see my other friends who happen to work here as well, without picking a fight with you." She smiled. "This part of our life has to be closed, so this is the reason I came here."

"Divorce." Alex simply stated.

"Yes." She smiled awkwardly.

"I think this is the best way to end this." He said wiping a tear from his cheek.

"Are you... crying?" Izzie laughed.

"No, I'm not!"

She smiled at him.

"Are we good?" She said pointing between the two of them.

"Yeah." He said and smiled.

They both stand up and walked over to the doors. He grabbed the handle but before opening he spoke.

"Dude!" He grabbed her arm stopping her. She looked at him confused.

"If you tell anyone I cried..."

She laughed him off and they stepped out.

xxx

"Oh, come on! You have to come!" Callie pleaded with Arizona's back to her front while embracing her waist.

"Yeah. You. Have. To." Arizona said exited.

"I don't know... I mean, what if Izzie gets upset, you know, after her 'talk' with Karev, she'll definitely won't be in the mood for company." Addison said not sure.

"See, that's just it, it'll be much better for her to try to smile." Arizona said and smiled holding Addison's shoulder in comfort.

"Alright..." Addison smiled.

"Yay!" Arizona got even more exited. She slid away down the hallway on her Heelys.

"She's very..." Addison stopped looking for the right word to describe her. "...bright and shiny!" She spoke smiling widely.

"Bright and shiny?" Callie said amused. "Yeah, I guess you can say that." They laughed and walked toward opposite direction to Arizona's.

xxx

"Damn it!" Izzie heard passing by patient room. She stepped in.

"Hey... Something's not right?" She asked warmly.

"No, it's fine... It's just, I dropped the damn book."

Izzie smiled and picked up the item and gave it to the girl in the bed.

"Thanks."

"No problem."

Suddenly the girl frowned.

"What's wrong?" Izzie asked worried.

"Oh, it's nothing. I have a headache, that's all."

Izzie picked up the chart and started studying it.

"Well, you're pregnant, so that limits amount of medication that can be given to you, but..." She was cut off.

"Wait a minute... why are you reading this?" The girl asked suspicious.

"I'm a doctor, not here anymore, but I am..." Izzie replied and set the chart aside.

"I'm Izzie, by the way." She added.

"Aria." The girl smiled.

Suddenly the monitors went crazy and Izzie saw that Aria was unconscious.

"Aria?" She shouted. The blond run over to the bed and hit the blue button behind. She pressed another button on the side of the bed causing it to raise.

Steve rushed through the doors.

"Dr. Stevens?" He said surprised.

"There's no time for reunions! Get a crash cart over here!" Izzie demanded and watched as the clumsy intern walked out to get a pair of nurses and the crash cart that Izzie wanted.


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: I will not alpoloqize for not updating in like forever because it's unforgivable! I really screwed up and I am so sorry... So I guess I will apologize? :D You know school, life... Yeah, I am going to try and put another chapter in a month or so (not longer I promise!) Enjoy!

_**CHAPTER 12**_

Callie lied on her back sleeping comfortably with a blonde in her arms. Falling asleep seemed to be much easier now, even if she had something on her mind that bothered her. It was much easier since she was falling asleep when the last thing she always saw before closing her eyes were those blue orbs looking at her and this incredible dimple-smile. Waking wasn't so bad either when not alarm clock would wake her but the kisses . It's because this curly blonde hair and cheerful personality she was a better person, better doctor. And what she was thinking when she looked deeply into those two little oceans was 'How could I ever live without you?'. She knew she will never find out what is the answer to that question but it didn't matter, as long as Arizona was in her life, she was happy.

A sudden movement and a noise of something hitting on the bunk above made Callie open her eyes. She saw Arizona sitting straight up massaging her head. The Latina realized that the blonde, in her manner, woke up roughly and hit her head. It was the pager that woke her up, but Callie was happy it was hers, that meant that her girlfriend could rest more.

She stand up, kissed the place of Arizona's pain and told her to get back to sleep. She did so as she was tired and Callie just left.

As she closed the doors behind her she looked at her pager to see what the emergency was. A wave of terror hit her, she felt week at the knees and all she could think about was how fast could she reach her sister's room.

xxx

Izzie lifted Aria's eyelids and shone in her eyes. Seeing no reaction to the light she yelled.

"Page Shepherd!" She said turning to Steve.

He nodded and walked off. In the doorway he passed Addison.

"What happened?" She said walking in.

"She collapsed. There's no reaction to the light so I paged Shepherd." Izzie replied.

Addison nodded and walked over to Aria. She placed her stethoscope on her stomach.

"Okay, baby's doing fine for now but that's not going to remain that way if we won't find out what's wrong."

Derek walked in, nodded to the group and examined the girl after what everybody but Izzie walked out to get her to CT.

She stood there in the middle of the room with the stethoscope around her neck and a firm grip on both of its ends. She smiled slightly to herself felling like a doctor for the first time in a long time. Her smile fell though, when she spotted a person standing in the doorway a little out of breath. She was pale and had a frightened expression on her face. Her horror seemed to grow wider when she noticed that there was no young Latina in the room.

The blonde realized that Aria was Callie's sister. She put all the pieces together and cursed under her breath. Why hadn't she figure this out earlier?

Seeing Callie in such a horrible state and so scared she came up to her, wanting to update the raven haired woman, taking her out of the unknown, but the only thing she managed to do was to hold the woman and let her cry.

"Shh..." Izzie said rubbing her back in comfort as Callie was sobbing into her shoulder.

xxx

Arizona walked out of the on-call room with sleepy eyes. She closed the doors behind her. She put on her coat while walking down the hallway heading for coffee. In her way up to the cafeteria she decided to check on Aria first, so she turned another corner and went into the stairway. She came up the stairs one floor. While she was passing by different rooms she could hear clearer as someone was crying. When she realized that the person she heard was Callie crying and so picked up her pace.

She walked into the room and she witnessed as her Calliope was crying in Izzie's arms. Seeing Arizona, Izzie nodded at the other blonde for her to come over. She carefully freed herself from Callie's grasp and the blondes changed places.

"Wanna coffee?" Izzie whispered with a smile.

Arizona just nodded and smiled back tightening the grip she had about her girlfriend.

xxx

"She's got haemetoma in her frontal lobe." Derek diagnosed the girl. "I need to operate on her immediately."

"Right." Addison said and seeing Meredith who was passing by she called for her.

"Meredith!"

The dark blonde turned around and smiled at the redhead while peering into the room.

"Yeah?" She asked with her hand resting at the door-frame.

"Could you book an OR for Aria's surgery?" She said passing her the chart.

"Yeah. No problem." Meredith responded and smiled. She turned to leave.

"And prepare to scrub in!" Derek called out.

"I know." His wife exclaimed not even turning around with the chart lifted up in her hand. There was obvious laughter in her voice. Derek smiled gazing at the papers in his hands.

Addison watched him closely for a moment with folded arms at her chest. A smile creped onto her lips and she arched her eyebrow. Her amusement was long gone when she turned to the glass before her and looked at the nurse who was taking Aria out from the CT room.

"Let's just hope you'll be able to stop the bleeding." She said not taking her eyes off the, now empty room.

"I'll do my best." Shepherd said looking up at her smiling weakly. She turned to him and mirrored his smile.

xxx

Callie was pacing back and forth in the hallway of the Surgery Wing. Once in a while she was stopping in front of the doors of the OR where her sister is being operating on.

Just then Arizona came. It was clear that she was on her way to surgery. She had her orange scrub cup on with daisies on it, the one Callie gave her.

The blonde walked up to her girlfriend and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Baby, stop." She said cupping her cheek in her hand. Callie's eyes narrowed in resignation.

"I need to get in there." She said looking at Arizona pleadingly.

"You know you can't do that..." The pediatric surgeon said to her softly, gently rubbing her cheek with her thumb.

"YOU can." Callie responded when realization struck her.

"No, I can't. I have surgery in 5 minutes. I came to check on you, see how you're doing... She'll be fine." She ended their conversation with a kiss and headed off to the OR.

When Arizona disappeared Izzie came and passing by Callie she smiled at her. Callie's head shot up an she turned around grabbing the blonde by her shoulders.

"Izzie, I need you to do something for me." She said almost desperately. Izzie just looked at her dumbfounded.

xxx

The automatic doors to the OR opened up and Izzie scrubbed in to the space.

"Dr. Stevens, care to tell me what are you doing here?" Derek said eyeing her from his operating glasses, his hand working on the girl's brain.

"I need to be here. I need to update Dr. Torres because seems to me that nobody cared to do it." She replied somewhat angrily what Addison noticed while monitoring the baby.

Nobody responded.

'_Oh my God, Callie! We've been so busy, I forgot about her! She must be frightened' _Addison thought.

"You can tell her that everything is going very well. I was able to stop the bleeding." Derek said.

"The baby is also doing fine." Addison added and Izzie could see that she was smiling from behind her mask.

Izzie nodded and turned to leave.

"Damn it!" She heard while her head was already on the button of the automatic doors. She could hear the monitors going crazy and she was scared to look back.

"What happened?" Addison yelled.

"The artery burst, I need to fix it or she'll bleed out. Stevens, I need your help here!"

Izzie stood motionless.

"Izzie!" Addison shouted.

The sound of her girlfriend's voice made her move and got her out of her trance. She rushed to Derek's side.

"Hold that clamp." He ordered her and she obliged. "Meredith help me here. I need you to finish up with the haemetoma while I'm fixing the artery." Meredith did as she was told and Derek was started to his best and save Aria's life.

xxx

Callie still paced around the hallway nervously. Izzie should be back by now and she knew it. She froze when the OR doors opened up and Derek followed by Izzie and Addison, walked out.

The Latina approached him and waited for him to tell her how the surgery went.

"I was able to stop the bleeding but one of the artery's blew and although I did its successful repair with the help from Dr. Stevens here, her brain didn't get oxygen for awhile." Callie sighed fearfully.

"She's in a coma?" She almost whispered.

"Yes. I don't know when she'll wake up." Derek stated.

"The baby, although in good shape, isn't going to survive if she won't recover from the coma soon. I'm sorry." Addison said and embraced her friend's shoulders with her arm.

Squeezing her shoulders in comfort. Derek nodded at her understandingly and walked away with Meredith following suit.

Arizona opened the door of the doctors lounge. It was dark and the only person in there was Callie sitting on the couch, elbows on her knees, head in her hands and eyes fixed on the floor. The blonde approached her lover and sitting beside her she pulled her close. She rested her back on the couch forcing Callie to do the same. With the Latinas head on her shoulder she spoke.

"You should call your father."

I tried, I couldn't reach him." Callie responded without any emotion in her voice.

xxx

His eyes were focused at the sight behind the small window of the plane, they were full of anger and sorrow. He wasn't proud of what he has done and he was determined to make things right once he would put his foot on the Seattle's airport.

* * *

Review, please! If you're angry at me for not updating, you can tell me, really It'll determine me to work faster! :D


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: I know that I am a person who does not have the ability to keep thier promises, but I am trying, believe me. One thing is for certain, I will not give up on this story! Enjoy reading this chapter, nad although I have given up on making promises, seeing that it leads me nowhere, I am hoping that I'll come up with an idea for the next chp sooner reather than later.

_**CHAPTER 13**_

The doors to Callie's place opened and Callie, in Arizona's embrace, walked in. The door was closed by Cristina who walked into the kitchen area and started to make some tea for Callie who was escorted to the bedroom by her girlfriend. Once inside, Callie laid on the bed and snuggled deep into Arizona's embrace who covered them under the covers and closed her eyes. She kissed the Latina's forehead and hugged her tightly resting her chin on Callie's head.

Cristina put the cup on the kitchen island and poured in hot water after what she placed saucer on the top.

She heard knocking on the door so she walked over and opened them.

"Yes?" She asked, very much politely for her, upon seeing an older man in grey suit.

"I'm Carlos Torres, is my daughter here?" Cristina looked shocked but let him in and showed him Callie's room.

Arizona still held her girlfriend tightly and although she didn't cry Arizona knew that she was in a lot of pain. She heard knocking on the door.

"Come in Cristina." She said. The door opened.

"I want you to drink that tea, okay?" She said to Callie and kissed her softly on the lips. Callie nodded and turned her head to take the tea but the two women soon realized that the person who just walked into the room wasn't Cristina with a warm and comforting liquid, but Callie's dad who stood motionless.

"Dad!" Callie said loudly straightening up in the bed. Arizona looked between the two and stood up.

"I'll leave you two alone." She said and left quietly closing the doors behind her.

"I came here for Aria. She run from home because I wasn't very pleased about her pregnancy, but I want to apologize to her and I'm sure you know where she is." Callie looked at her father and started to cry again. Carlos was confused by her daughter's behavior but hugged her.

Arizona walked in when she heard Callie crying. She approached Carlos and took her girlfriend from him.

"Do you wanna go to her now?" She asked lifting her chin. Callie nodded and Arizona helped her to get dressed. Callie walked out of the room and headed for the exit.

"I think you should come too." Arizona said to Callie's dad and smiled weakly. Mr. Torres nodded and they too, left.

xxx

The sun was rising when they reached her room. Callie walked further and loosened the blinds letting the first rays of sun fall into the space. She took a seat next to her sister's bed and took Aria's hand into her own.

Arizona and Carlos stood in the doorway. The always distinguished man looked devastated now, on the edge of tears.

"Wha-wha..." He tried to speak.

Arizona put her hand on his shoulder and looked at him forcing him to do the same.

"Aria was in an accident and although at first everything seemed to be alright, it soon appeared that she had haemetoma in her frontal lobe. Due to some complications during the surgery your daughter fell into a coma and unfortunately we don't know when she'll wake up."

Carlos looked at her not wanting to believe in the words that just fell from her lips. He wiped a tear that rolled down his cheek and he walked into the room taking a seat on the other side of Aria's bed. He took a stray of her raven hair out of her forehead and stroked her cheek lovingly.

"I'm sorry, mija." He said softly to the unconscious girl.

Arizona walked out leaving the family alone.

xxx

"Thanks, keep the change." Izzie said to the woman and left carrying her lunch to the table in the area outside of the hospital. When she was about to sit down she spotted a familiar blonde head with a corner of her eye. She turned and walked over to the bench sitting on it.

The woman turned her head to look at the newcomer.

"Stevens..." She said.

"Hello, Dr. Hahn."

"Well, aren't you the last person I was expecting to see." Erica exclaimed.

"Look." Izzie started turning her whole body to face the older woman. "I know that you are mad at me about the whole Denny thing, but..." She was cut off.

"Izzie stop." Erica held up her hand as a sign for the younger doctor to stop talking. Izzie was confused. "Stop talking, everything's fine." Erica smiled.

Izzie was shocked at how the cardio surgeon before her appeared to have changed. She was much more cheer and seemed to be glowing.

"It is?" She asked.

"Yes. I realized that I was living my life the way I wasn't supposed to. I've changed. I have my best friend back, my job back and a talented resident to teach." She explained smiling.

"Wait! You mean Cristina?" Izzie laughed.

"Yes." Erica responded.

Izzie burst out laughing and although confused at first, soon Erica joined in the laughter.

xxx

"Why haven't you called me?" Carlos said a little out of temper and paced back and forth around the doctor's lounge.

"I tried, you weren't picking up." Callie responded.

"You should've called me the minute she appeared here!" he yelled.

"Well, maybe if you were the father she wanted you to be, if you wouldn't give her the reason to run from home then she wouldn't be here in the first place!" Callie said as harshly as her father a minute ago and silence fell around the room.

Callie walked pass her father and slammed the door behind her on her way out.

xxx

Callie sat in the waiting area, her fingers wrapped tightly around the cup of warm coffee. She straightened in her chair and rested her head on the wall behind her. She sighed and closed her eyes.

"Everything's going to be okay." She heard somebody speak. She opened her eyes and looked at the person sitting beside her. It was Addison.

"God, I hope so." Callie said resting her elbows on her knees and fixing her gaze on the drink in her hands.

"It will." Addison reassured rubbing Callie's back in comfort.

Addison's pager went off suddenly. Callie looked at her in horror.

"It's Aria." Addison said looking at the device in her hand.

"Oh, please no." The Latina breathed and they both started to run in the direction of Aria's room.

xxx

"Aria! Aria!" Carlos shouted frantically looking at her daughter who struggled to breath.

Addison and Callie burst into the room. Seeing what was happening, Callie let out a breath she didn't realized she was holding. She laughed nervously while approaching the bed.

"Oh, thank God!" She exclaimed happily.

"What? What do you mean?" Carlos asked confused.

"She's breathing on her own, she woke up!" Callie explained to her father and helped Addison with removing the tube from her sister's throat.

xxx

Figuring that there was no point in heading back to the apartment since her shift was beginning in two hours and the fact that she would still have stayed for Callie, Arizona headed to her office and changed into her scrubs. She went to check on her patients and as quickly as she could she made her way up to Aria's room and Callie. The whole situation had to be much more difficult now, with her girlfriend's father around. So the blonde wasted no time in rushing to her lover's side. She passed a corner and walked into Aria's room. To her surprise she noticed the room was empty. No relatives were by either side of Aria's bed. What made her confusion worsen, was the fact that the girl was awake.

"Hey Aria." She said smiling widely and sat on the side of her bed. The young Latina looked up and her chocolate eyes met two little oceans. She smiled seeing Arizona.

"Hey, dude." She said weakly, trying to by funny. Arizona chuckled.

"How are you feeling?"

"My head hurts and my throat is very sore but other than that I think I'm fine." The answer pleased Arizona and she turned to take the water with a straw that were place behind her. She took it into hand and gave Aria to drink. The girl accepted with a friendly nod.

"You scared your sister very much." She added. Aria frowned.

"I didn't mean to." She said. Arizona just smiled.

"Speaking of you sister, where is she?" Arizona asked with a grimace and looked around the room.

"She went to talk to the doctors with dad." Aria responded.

"Then why isn't she talking to me? I am your doctor too, am I not?" Aria smirked and after mirroring this action, Arizona left in search of her girlfriend.

* * *

Review, please :)


End file.
